Hamsthorne Manor
About 'Hamsthorne Manor' Another in the series of failed, bloodstained searches into BNK Mansion expansion; Hamsthorne Manor is probably the creepiest tale of all. Just a short while after the school incident, a team of 3 Scientists went to the Manor to scope it out, hoping to find valuable resources and/or use the Manor as a Mansion add-on. A large book of notes found at the scene of all three Scientists bodies describes the horrific last few moments of their lives in grim detail. It is written by Thomas Bard, and he firstly describes as his long time friend, Norman, is practically consumed by the Manor itself. He then goes on to detail how a Johnathon B. Smalls is ripped into 'shreds' in the darkness. A small piece of the notebook is detailed below, with a photo from the Manor listed at the bottom. August 13th, 2011. The three of us walked here from the Mansion yesterday. It took us a good hour on foot, so we rested for half an hour when we arrived here outside in the Manor gardens. Creepy steel, black and rusted fences run all the way round the perimeter of the garden; if it wasn't for the huge tear about half way down the garden fence, we wouldn't of got in so easy. We were told that the Manor had been abandoned for months, however the shaped topiary bushes made us think it hadn't actually been that long. Our life scanners showed nothing inside the Manor however, so after our sandwiches we went in. On the way in, the huge looming sculptures seemed to literally stare at us, including a large spider-shaped bush. Once inside, darkness hit us. We tried to find a window - anything to shed some light in there, but there was nothing. Strange. This is where things get really weird, though. My long time friend, Norman had disappeared about five minutes in. We found flares in our backpacks, and so decided to light them asap to find some other long-term light source. Once myself and Johnathon had lit our flares, we soon found Norman to have disappeared. There was however a trail of blood leading out the room. It didn't look fresh, so we didn't want to jump to any conclusions. We followed the trail. After getting to some stairs, our flares had almost depleted. We lit the last two we had, and told ourselves finding Norman was our #1 priority. After that, we would head back outside and call for help. As we approached the stairs, Johnathon pointed out something disturbing written on one of the walls (pictured). Both of us swallowed the lumps in our throats, and continued down the stairs. It seemed we had walked into the basement, as various items such as buckets, and gardening tools laid about on benches, and over the floor. Johnathon stepped on a rake, and it almost hit him square in the face. Funny for a second, but then we saw it. Norman's body. I don't really know how to describe what we saw, apart from the fact he was half IN the wall, and half out. Everything from his stomach upwards was out, facing us directly, with bloody stringy bits all over him. He was covered in the stuff. Johnathon went and touched him, to see if he was still alive. We both jumped when Norman groggily said It's... alive. It knows what you... you're... you... At that moment, Norman stopped breathing. Myself and Johnathon decided to head back immediately, and as we ran up the stairs back to the entrance, the lights were on in the reception area. As we looked back to the stairs, the writing on the wall had gone, and been replaced with Welcome home. All of this scared both of us, but Johnathon ran to the door and tried with all his might to get it open. It didn't budge. After about five more minutes of trying, we gave up and sat down. Accepting our fate, we thought we were going to die in the Manor. We discussed how our families must be wondering where we are, and if we make it out alive, how we would tell Norman's what had happened. I checked my watch for the time. Instead of the normal numbers (1-12) it had been replaced with different numbers, such as 33, 77, 99, 123, and 88. There was no indication of what the time was, or even the date. Johnathon turned his phone on, but all that was displayed on the screen was YOU'RE STAYING. We knew this was the end. Johnathon freaked out at this point, and started violently bashing on the door, with his hands and feet. Blood poured from his knuckles, and after a few minutes he gave up. Panic had set in. He then took one last huge swing at the door, however when he hit it, his hand went THROUGH the door, and I heard what sounded like a meat grinder. Johnathon's whole arm was sucked in, and blood flew all around the room. Instead of it being neat and tidy at this point, bits of bone and skin, drenched in blood were flung over various objects. Johnathon passed out from the pain, and eventually died while laying next to me. I had to get out of here. I must of eventually fell asleep, tough in the environment I was in, but I did. When I woke up, the blood, Johnathon's body, everything was gone. The Manor was empty. Had it all been a really vivid dream? I got up, and walked outside. The sky was red and orange, much like a sunset. However I then looked for the sun. Nothing. Just a giant heart, pulsating and flicking blood everywhere each time it did. The sky quickly turned black, and everything was pitch black. I heard a voice behind me; Welcome to hell. I turned, and the outside world now smelt like dead bodies, with screams of agony erupting from everywhere. I ran in the opposite direction to where the voice was, eventually reaching a wall. I touched it for support, and I only found a dead babies head poking out of it. I was indeed in hell. Won't you come and visit me sometime? - Thomas Bard.